


Sometimes, the stars shine brighter when the night is over

by strawberry_skies



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sweet, hyewon fluff, loona hyewon fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_skies/pseuds/strawberry_skies
Summary: A story of son hyejoo (olivia hye) and park chaewon (go won), two school students that love each other but don't know how to tell one another. The story switches between each girls pov telling both their story's chapter by chapter.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Sometimes, the stars shine brighter when the night is over

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ff i've ever written so i hope you like it!!!!
> 
> Check out my twt @orbit22_!!!!
> 
> And most importantly enjoy!

Hyejoo

☆☆☆☆☆

“Just close your eyes.” She says, her voice fills my stomach with butterflies and my face with heat and her smile makes me melt. 

“Pleeeease, come on I want this gift to be a surprise.” Her grin widening, that face will forever be on my mind, she loves to surprise me, she always has and as always she gets her way, when she looks up at me, lips pouted and eyebrows raised. 

“okayyy.” I say ‘reluctantly’ but really i just wanted to see her make that face. 

I close my eyes, though I know it’ll be a gift I'm still hoping for a kiss. 

“Hands out! You know the drill!” Her sweet voice fills my ears and all i feel is warmth, love and then pain, when i remember she’s not mine. She’ll never be mine.

She places it in my hands, a small box, while doing so her hands graze mine and i can feel the heat rush to my face but in seconds it’s over.

“O….k! Go ahead! Open them!!” Her voice glides through me like warm honey that I could drink all day long. She’s looking up at me, biting her lip in anticipation, I can practically see her nerves surrounding her. All I want is to hug her and make them go away, but I can't. I won't.

I take the box in my left hand and fumble with the latch with my right, as I lift the lid, she takes a sharp inhale and it hurts to hear her so scared. 

Inside is a necklace…..that necklace, she- she remembered? One passing comment, a simple “That necklace is so pretty.” but she still remembered. Carefully I lift it out of the box and hold it up in front of my face.

“Do- do you like it?” Her voice trembles with nerves and my heart splits in two, when has she ever cared this much about what i think?

“I love it. Of course I love it.” I say, watching her nerves melt away, it feels like a warm fresh summer day and i love it more than anything, well not as much as i love-

“You- you remembered?” The butterflies in my stomach, they’ve been there these last ten years, rile up again.

“Well of course i remembered! That’s not all!!! Open the locket!!” She says, eyes are filled with an excitement I don't think I've ever seen before.

Cautiously I fumble with the locket and slowly open it up. It’s- It’s us…a picture of us having a picnic in our favourite park. My heart swells, It’s as if I love her even more now than I did before and before I realise it my eyes are tearing up, quickly I wipe them.

“Do- do you not like it?” She whispers, the concern in her voice breaks me. 

Quickly I clench the necklace in my fist and wrap my arms around her waist and for a moment she stands still, my heart stops. Millions of thoughts rush through my mind filling me with regret and then, it all melts away when she encases me in her warmth.

She smells like flowers and coffee, she feels like home. Silence, everything around us stops, time is gone and there is only us left in the world. If I could, I would stay here forever, I wish she would let me.

Slowly she pulls away yet the feeling of her warmth lingers. God, I hope it never leaves.

Her eyes shine like the stars. “You do like it!!!” The excitement in her voice is enough to keep me happy for eternity. “I have to admit….I- I was a little nervous to give this to you” She says looking down at her bracelet and fiddling with it, the bracelet I made her when we were kids.

☆☆☆☆☆

The golden sun is setting but the warmth is still there. We’re taking the bus back to mine and listening to music, she has one of my airpods. I have the other. 

We listen to her favourite songs and she looks wistfully out the window, I watch. Her face in the deep gold light makes her even more beautiful than usual. Somehow. The golden light filters through her hair and all I can think is

I want to tell you you’re beautiful, but I don’t know how.

I guess I mumbled something out loud because she whips around and looks at me in confusion, “Did you say something?” The question is like a small slap in the face but luckily, I quickly recover.

“Hmm?” I question back. “It was probably just the music” I explain, hoping she can’t see the red rising in my cheeks, I fiddle with the necklace she gave me looking away in the hopes of hiding my face.

“Must have been” She giggles, her laugh fills me with a joy I couldn’t get anywhere else.

We sit in a silence secretly sharing music. She leans her head against the window and before I know it she’s fast asleep, her head rocks back and forth before finally resting on….

my shoulder? Her head leans into me and I feel my heart speed up and I feel like it’s never gonna slow down. 

Her head feels so right tucked in between my neck and my shoulder like it should always be there and god, how I wish it was.

She begins to stir again and I can’t have woken her, I’ve been perfectly still these last…..10? Minutes? That doesn’t seem right, it feels like she’s been resting on me forever and I wouldn’t complain if she did..

Her head drops into my lap. My heart jumps, she’s rested on my shoulder before but never my lap…

By the time we arrive at the bus stop my heart feels like It’s about to explode because surprisingly it hasn’t yet.

Gently I shake her shoulder, I don’t want to wake her harshly. Her eyes flicker open, for a second it seems like she’s flushed realising she had been sleeping on my lap but she would never be right? Cause that’s just what friends do right?

Right?

☆☆☆☆☆

My phone alarm rings out. As per usual I snooze and get an extra 10 minutes of sleep, it makes no difference since I set my alarm ten minutes earlier, but I like to pretend.

Slowly getting up, I check my phone and scroll through twitter, since at the moment twitter is basically my only news source.

I get ready for school, but the only thing I can manage to think about is her. Her smile and her face lit up in the golden sunlight are imprinted in my mind. Somehow, I love her more than I ever have now.

Even during breakfast, which is usually my favourite time of the day, she is all that’s on my mind.

wow i’m gay.

Looking down at my phone I realise I’m almost late for my bus. Running, I grab my backpack and sprint through the door, toast in my mouth, I get to the bus stop as fast as I can. 

Her. She’s at my bus stop? She lives so much closer to the other one? I brush off all my questions and try to stomach the butterflies that live in me rent free.

“You’re wearing the necklace!!!” She giggles, showing me her smile for the millionth time, yet it still drives me crazy.

“Of course I am!” Trying to spit out the other half of the sentence is going to use all the confidence I have. “I’ll never go a day without wearing it..” I say hesitantly, my stomach flipping as I do.

“Yay!” She says, her voice softer than anything i have ever heard in my life, she blushes, but before i can take in her adorable flushed face she checks her phone.

Today she’s sporting oversized blue jeans that hug her waist how I long to, a little white cardigan that, somehow, makes her look even more adorable than usual and her favourite pink converse. 

She looks like a model.

She looks back up at me and I tear my eyes away from her as hard as it is, she can’t see me staring. 

Friends don’t stare.

☆☆☆☆☆

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! More to come soon! Check my twt for updates!! <3


End file.
